Scaly Companion (NSFW)
by Eldrazi Cat
Summary: While on his quest to defeat the Lunar Lord and protect his townsfolk, James Kirk searches for the Temple deep in the Jungle. When he finds it, however, he encounters something he never would have expected. But anyone who knows his name knows what it is. (Explicit content, violence, gore)


**Scaly Companion**

 **Chapter One: Encounter**

James hated the Jungle. It was constantly damp, thick mud clung to his metallic boots with every slogging step, and on top of the environment, everything here wanted to snuff his armored self out… the latter, of course, was hardly unusual for environments on this miserable island. If James had any say in the matter, he would never be so far down in the Jungle's cavernous, vicious reach, but he had responsibilities. He knew something of the nature of the creature that threatened both himself and his allies, and he also knew that it would stop at nothing to wipe them all off the face of Terraria. Despite its best efforts, however, James had stood fast against the minions it sent, and now he looked for the materials he needed to prevent the _thing_ that dared menace his town from being a threat ever again. He had reached deep into the Dungeon, that old habitat of the demon Skeletron, and while doing so, he had uncovered books of lore that spoke of a gargantuan temple deep inside the Jungle, one that might hold the keys to defeating the Lunar Lord… as Skeletron's lore had referred to the monster. Now, as he trudged through the humid, thick Jungle, James considered the horrors he had faced to protect others. When he had little else but a sturdy bow and a shield and a sword, he had faced Cthulhu's disembodied eyeball for the sake of those few allies he had gathered. Then, listening to the mysteriously knowledgeable Levi about the deep, corrupt chasms to the west, past the freezing snow-lands, he set off with his new sword and bow to discover what awful aberrations might live there, he marched through the cold and into worm territory - several times almost falling into the deep pits made by the World Eater that constantly consumed the insides of Terraria - before gathering the disgusting chunks of rotting flesh and vile violet powder from withered mushroom caps that he needed to lure the great worm into the open. When it arrived, the ground shook and cracked open, and hungry jaws snapped while multifarious sick eyes scattered across it regarded him hungrily. For a moment, James remembered, he had wondered despairingly of how he could ever defeat such a ravenous monster. Yet, after hours of killing it piece by piece, James prevailed. Through other adventures, James grew strong - far more powerful than he was at the beginning with only Levi to help him. As his power grew, however, Levi approached him alone in his home one rainy evening, and he told James something terrible. As the two sat in wooden chairs around James' table, Levi spoke, "James, how you have grown since you first arrived. Not so long ago, the few settlers around us were terrified by an overgrown eyeball, before you proved your capability as their guardian. Now, you radiate power. I think I chose well, James. You will save these people from what threatens them, even if you don't know exactly what I mean by that yet." Levi sighed. "James, my time here is at an end. You must face the Gatekeeper of hell in battle, and awakening him requires that you use my power. You must find a doll of myself in the depths of the world's bottom, and throw it into the omnipresent magma there. The Gatekeeper will then challenge you - do not try to escape him. If you defeat the fraction of power he uses against you, he will open the prison at the center of the world, releasing the Corrupting Spirits onto the surface. Then, your real journey begins, James. Please, do not mourn me. I knew from the moment I was chosen as the Gatekeeper's servant that this day would come, and for years I have prepared. In the morning, you must go. For tonight, rest peacefully, for no harm will be brought upon you. It has been an honor, James." And then Levi turned and left.

As Levi said, James had departed in the morning, and hunted down the demon that held a doll of Levi. As Levi said, James threw it into a pit of lava, and ran madly across the underworld, fighting to survive, to defeat this horrific wall of flesh. Almost eleven hours later, the Gatekeeper gave a final roar and broke apart, and James heard a familiar voice in his head, "Congratulations, James. The Gatekeeper has deemed you worthy of heroic status, and gifted you the tools to face what you must. Inside that box, you will find a blade worthy of you, and a hammer that will bring you the materials you will require. He has also brought irreversible change upon Terraria. Light and Darkness run unbound, and the ultimate enemy's servants are far more powerful. Fear not, for you are strong. You are Terraria's hero, its savior. You will do all you must and more to save it." James nodded.

"I will not fail you, Levi! James T. Kirk will show this 'enemy' why he should never have messed with us!" Silence greeted James, and he began the long trek to the surface.

The rest passed in a nightmarish blur. James destroyed dark monuments with the powerful hammer, and discovered the new ores that awaited him. He also faced the servants of The Enemy, and forged the tools of their destruction. Each mechanical monster was taken apart ruthlessly, and from their remains, James built armor fit for a paladin. The gleaming, hallowed armor protected him faithfully as James faced the soul-imbued plant deep in the Jungle, and emerged battered but victorious, swinging the broadsword he had made with his blood and the essence of Terraria itself. As the remains of the horror sank into the Jungle's mud, screams echoed throughout the island - no matter where they were, sounds of agony were audible from space to the deepest pits of hell - and somehow, everyone _knew_ that the source was the Dungeon, where Skeletron had once consumed the souls of foolish travellers. Of course, James journeyed once more into its depths, and found it far more menacing. Yet, he braved the armored undead and exited with new and dangerous equipment. Right now, a paladin's shield graced his left gauntlet, and his life's work in his right. More than equipment, however, James gained knowledge of The Enemy. Mildewing tomes and yellowed pages deep down below inside unusual chests detailed the nature of The Enemy, the Lunar Lord. It even included a sketch and - apparently - instructions on how one would summon him, although those pages were missing. James knew, however, that he needed to find the temple buried in the Jungle: mysterious as it was, it contained tools essential to defeating the Lunar Lord. After a long week below the surface, Jame's Pickaxe Axe struck solid brick, intricately carved and colored and odd brownish orange. The Temple! He attempted to dig in, but the brick would not yield to his tool. _Time to find the door that this key belongs to, eh? Very well._ James began scaling the brick, hacking away chunks of mud with his tool as he climbed, and after hundreds of feet of brick, he reached a passageway with a door set at the end. Of course, water had accumulated outside, and an arapaima snapped its jaws hungrily, right before a brilliant verdant sword beam introduced itself to those hideous jaws, turning the fish into gruesome crimson paint on the walls and ceiling.

"Finally, I have arrived! I must enter, and defeat the great golem inside, to prove my power to The Cultist of ancient times. Then, I must defeat him, and he will allow my enemy physical form!" James shouted excitedly. He placed the mossy key into the large hole, shaped exactly like this key, and turned. The door then swung open, and James stepped firmly into the dark, a glowing green wisp following in his wake and casting light over the worn temple's insides. There were more doors leading off from the main hallway, but most were closed. He intended to continue down the path to his opponent, but noises caught his attention - yelling and "thumps" were occurring from an open door about seventy feet forward. His armored, masked self proceeded forward, shield held before him, as he leaned into the room. He immediately pulled his head back in the hallway in surprise, then leaned back in after a few seconds. The room was fairly sparse, with two chairs right next to the door, and a bed on the far wall. Also in the room were two of the Temple's inhabitants, one holding the other - nude - against the wall just to the left of the bed. He listened for a moment, again surprised by them, as they were speaking Terran, albeit with additional hissiness, "You know thisss is not the appropriate way to behave, Koloth. Dissputes are settled in open challenges, not in one's bedchambers! Put me down!" The apparent aggressor responded to her:

"Is thisss really of concern to you? That I am bypassssing all those fools by being direct and forceful? Just give up and consent to mate with me, and this busssiness will be finished. I assssssure you, forcing your answer is hurting me far more than it doesss you." James had seen enough.

"Hey, dickless! Yeah, you!" Koloth turned rapidly, dropping the other to the floor behind him as he hissed a challenge to the armored figure standing in the doorframe/

"Thisss does not concern you. Leave before I have to gut you, I want my talons clean to entertain my mate." James laughed in response, then his gravelly voice echoed through the room again.

"If her words are any indication, that's a lie if I ever heard one. Care to try again?" Koloth yelled and rushed at James, talons extended. James dove down and swung his masterpiece upwards, the beam piercing Koloth's chest just before his Terra Blade cleaved the lizardfolk in two. As Koloth's remains fell the the floor with wet, meaty slaps, and broken organs slid out of his chest cavity among bone fragments and a puddle of blood, James looked around the room again and called out, "Ma'am, are you alright?" No answer. "Ma'am, I will not hurt you." He sighed and walked over to the door, leaving his backpack, shield, and sword by it, then called out again, "Ma'am, I am unarmed now. I represent no more a threat than you do to me." Three minutes later, a green-scaled lizardfolk pulled herself out from beneath the bed, a sheet repurposed as an impromptu robe and a clearly magic dagger in her hand. James regarded her calmly, his helmet tilting down at her fearful yellow eyes. She spoke then, a quiet, rough voice.

"Who are you? And why did you ressscue me from Koloth?"

"My name is James Kirk, and as for rescuing you, it was the right thing to do."

"I have never sseen such a construct as you. Who made you, golem? How did you get in here?" She seemed concerned by the sudden realization that there was no figure inside the Temple resembling James in his armor. He picked up on her alarm and responded calmly.

"I am not from inside here. I fought the great plant-beast outside this Temple and retrieved a bizarre key from it. I have searched for this place for over a week. Also, I am no golem. I am simply a knight with a purpose, proving myself against the great Golem. What is your name, lizardfolk?" Her head tendrils twitched at his last word.

"I was named Selena by the Rite of Declaration. I will forgive your insssult, outsider, this once, but we are not lizardfolk. We were human, once, according to the Tablets, and we have no wish to lump ourselves in with those. Call us Lihzahrds, if you wisssh. If that is not your true face, what isss, 'James'?" James nodded.

"Could you please put down the dagger? I have no desire to have that thrown through my face." Selena placed the dagger on a chair. Immediately after, James pulled the mask away from his head and set it down, revealing neat - if rougher than normal - brown hair and a lined face, with inset amber eyes. His neck was firmly muscled. She regarded his face for a few moments, before he spoke again, "So, about Koloth. What exactly was going on between you two?"

"You came to my aid without awareness of this? Koloth isss… wassss one of my suitors, to be competing openly in the Great Hall with demonstrations of skill and combat prowesss. I would be expected to choossse from them. Koloth was impatient, however: he had confronted me before, forcefully telling me to choose him, and when I refused to acknowledge him, he took it asss a threat to his candidacy and sssought to force me. Then, you arrived and ended him. You… a human. Creatures that have been never sseen since we ourselves became what you see here and now because of the accursed master of starsssss…" James blinked at Selena's words.

"The master of stars? Do you refer to the Lunar Lord who menaces all who live on this island? I am to kill him." Now Selena was startled.

"Kill the master of starssss? You must be a warrior of great prowess indeed! Say, I have not once seen a human. Could you remove your armor?" James nodded.

"If you wish, ma'am." James set his armor against a wall, with his equipment. Underneath, his strong and bulky body was covered by a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans made by Cyril. Selena smiled, large eyes moving slowly over his muscular body while her tail flicked around. Suddenly, she moved to the bed and sat down.

"James, while I could choose a mate at the ceremony, it would be within my rights, though improper, to choose beforehand and announce my choice at it instead. Though there is no scripture on the Tablets dealing with outside mates, I think they would allow it." James looked quizzical at her comment.

"Why talk to me about this? I've met you not fifteen minutes ago!" Selena only smiled.

"That isss true, but you are both a warrior of great ability and kinder than any here. Also, you ssaved me, and have spent more time speaking to me than any othersss. More, you know of the Surface! The place of old our ancestorsss once knew. I am decided. You," Selena gestured to James, "are going to be my mate. So, will you?" James' face was blushing.

"I, I, um, I don't have words right now," James finally managed to sputter out. Selena's tail wrapped around his forearm, warm and scaly. She smiled again and said,

"What we're about to do, we don't need wordsssss…" Selena threw the blanket covering her to the side, exposing her body to James. "Now for yoursss. Go on." James carefully removed his jeans and shirt, providing Selena with a view of his chiseled chest and muscles more similar to steel than anything else. She could also see, concealed by his underwearings, a twitching lump. As for James, he could do little but stare. Selena's scaly body possessed a scaleless belly, leading from a few inches below her neck down to between her legs. Placed upon it were a set of breasts the size of emeralds he had found in the labyrinth of caves, and almost the same color. Her nipples were darker in color, and stuck prominently from the orbs of flesh. Down past her button was a vagina very similar to what he had seen from Emily's medical diagrams, but colored in hues of green. His attention was drawn back to her face as she licked her snout lasciviously. "Like what you see, Jamessss?" He could only nod, and as he did, she reached down with a taloned hand and cut his underwear off with a stroke. "Much better!" Now unfettered by garments, James' penis stuck out to its thick, eight-inch length, testicles hanging from the base like fruit on a branch. Selena kept grinning when she saw it, and she ran her serpentine tongue along her front teeth. "That is large. I should know, the previous candidates showed me as a representation of their 'prowess'. Is this normal for humans?" James finally found his voice, and answered her.

"No, it comes of being deemed worthy by Terraria, finding Her gifts in the caves to help you. You know, you are beautiful." Selena laid back on the bed, pulling him down with her prehensile tail.

She looked into his eyes, small brown orbs staring into cartoonishly large ones, with slit pupils and sclera the color of honey. "And you are handsome. Now, let's put your 'gift' to work, ssshall we?" James pulled himself fully onto the bed with Selena as she turned and placed her rear above his face, bringing her long snout up against his cock. Her tongue flicked out from her teeth and wrapped around it, licking it thoroughly before her snout enclosed the piece of meat, bobbing slowly up and down while her breasts smushed against his belly. For his part, he lifted his head, bringing out his tongue to lick the soft emerald skin around her genitals before pushing closer and licking her clitoris twice, then licking her folds. At this moment, both James and Selena were feeling aroused by the other's actions, and both became more aggressive in their pleasuring. The pace of Selena's sucking increased, and her tongue began exploring the shape of his testicles while her tail wrapped around his right arm - again - and brought it to her left boob. Taking the cue, James gripped the side, since the front was squished between their chests, and kneaded it firmly while placing his tongue inside her, rubbing her walls and collecting fluid from her: she tasted like sweet blooming moonglow. They continued in this manner for several minutes before muscles began contracting and triggering orgasms from each. James grunted into her pussy as his cock pulsed, pushing an unusually large amount of semen through it, filling her mouth with the taste of salt. Her eyes closed as she began swallowing the fluid, apparently relishing it. James found that a little weird, but he had his own work to finish. His right hand being busy, he brought up his left to rub her clit in the absence of his tongue, which was ferociously pleasuring her inside. She moaned loudly as a small flood of fluid met his lips, which acquired it greedily. Selena licked her lips. "I didn't know you tasted like salt. That's a rare taste down here, you know." They rested for a moment, Selena stretched over James' chest while she made noises akin to purring. Her breasts stuck out into the air, and James rested a hand on one. This was the state of affairs for the next twenty minutes, at which point, Selena spoke. "Fun as that was, I'm not finished with you, Jamesss." Her voice carried a lusty, eager tone that invited a response from him.

"So, time to stop being a cushion for you?" Selena smirked.

"Exactly." She laid down, legs hanging over the side of her bed and genitals exposed to the air, "Now fuck me." James obliged, his cock having reached peak readiness. He stood, leaned over her, and used his left hand to place it against her aroused areas while his right once more found itself on her boobs. He slowly thrusted forward, the thick sausage opening Selena's virgin pussy wide as it moved. He hesitated for a moment when he met a barrier, but a tail forcing his hips forward solved that very quickly, causing her a small yelp. James looked at her, concerned.

"Are you alright?" Selena glared at him.

"Of courssse I'm fine. Keep. Going!" James obliged, reaching her cervix and pulling back out, penis now slick with her arousal. It went back in, and out again, continuing slowly while his play with her tit hardened the nipple topping it, giving Selena an extra source of pleasure. She purred louder. "Stop being so slow. Go faster with your stick!" James increased the speed with which her fucked her hole, lubricated cock slipping swiftly in and out, picking up speed whenever she demanded it.

When James felt muscles tense around his groin, he called over the meat-slapping, "Where do you want this?" Selena's look could only be construed as done.

"Where do you think, where it isss now is fine!" James nodded an acknowledgement and kept pumping her beautiful verdant pussy. Seconds later, his meat club propelled several strong squirts of creamy white liquid into her, some splashing out as he kept thrusting, more propelled out by Selena's cum, flooding out in a wave, mixed with each other. Both exhausted, they pulled themselves back onto the bed. "It's time for bed. We should ressst before I present you to the Elders in the morning. To fight our god, you will need all your power." James nodded, and the two crept under the sheets in each other's company to sleep away the night.

 **A/N: OK then, this has been bouncing around in my head for several months, and I like the idea. Not to mention, there's very little of this for Terraria, and less for Lihzahrds. That said, this is not a one-shot. It will be a series if I don't forget about it. It is going to be similarly sexual as this first chapter, and it will primarily follow these two, not necessarily together or from a third person viewpoint. Also, please leave a review. I cannot improve without them. So tell me. Good? Bad? Mediocre? Any thoughts or questions?**


End file.
